Adventures With Adolfo: Part Five: TryOuts
by Peasant Girl
Summary: Haha, I had to put this up here... It's part 5 of a series I'm writing for a friend and I couldn't help but add it xD Humor


A/N: erm... Hiya xD. This is just a lil play we (me and my best friend, kk) wrote for our friend Adolfo. He's such a sweet :) gotta love him! I'm putting this up cuz it does have the characters Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in it so HA can't report me now, can ya! -does happy not-being-reported dance-

hope you enjoy it xD T'was fun to write and I think it's hillarious.**

* * *

**

Adventures With Adolfo

**Episode 5**

**(Try Outs)**

**A Play Write By:**

**Katie Richardson And Lizzy Singleton**

_(Adolfo, Lizzy and Kk all sitting on couch.)_

**Kk:** Man, I am so bored.

**Lizzy:** Why does Fat Black Cat have to be on vacation?

**Adolfo:** ...

**Kk: **I know, Adolfo, your right!We need a new super villain.

**Lizzy:** Seriously.

**Adolfo:** ...

_(Everyone sits on Adolfo's couch in silence)_

**Lizzy:** Wait! I have a plan!_ (Everyone fades out, only to reappear sitting in chairs behind a table. To their backs was sign that read: AMERICAN IDOL: SUPER VILLAIN TRYOUTS)_

**Kk: **Hey! # 31, step up!

_(A scruffy, creamed colored dog walks onto set)_

**Kk: **BUDDY!_ (Looks at the director)_ Why is my stupid family dog trying out?

**Director:** Urm..._(Shifts around uncomfortable and looks around for support. Then mumbles something about not being paid enough) _Just go with the flow!

**Kk: **Whatever. _(Rolls eyes)_

**Lizzy:** Ok, Buddy, what's your villain power?

_(Dog barks like a girl and hides behind curtain)_

**Lizzy:** Very interesting and quite original! _(Katie and Adolfo snort in background)_Any other talents you would like to share with us?

**Buddy:** Grrr.

**Adolfo:** ...Yeah, can someone come take this dog away? He's obviously a scaredy-cat and has no clue what he's doing.

**Kk: **That's what I'm saying! That's why I keep asking my mom for a rotweiler but nooooooo... _(Huffs)_

**Adolfo: **Whatever, next! And it better be some real talent!

_(Smiley comes onto set)_

**Kk:** ...

**Lizzy:** So what's your talent?

**Smiley:** _(Annoyingly happy voice)_ I lower prices!

**Adolfo:** Any REAL powers?

**Smiley:** Urm...I dress up and smile.

**Kk: **_(Frowns)_ I vote no.

**Lizzy:** Here-here!

**Adolfo: **Beat it, loser.

_(Smile walks off stage crying)_

**---Backstage---**

**Smiley:** Adolfo is so mean! And those two girls have no idea what they are talking about! _(Elizabeth & Katie from background somewhere: This be true . )_ Screw this show! I'll take my talent elsewhere!

**Old Narrator:**_(People look at him)_ What! _(Someone points to script) _Oh, ok!

**Old Narrator:** And so that is how Wal-mart got it's logo and mascot. Yes, that's right, it's all because of us! Be grateful, Wal-mart!

**---Back to stage and judges---**

**Lizzy:** NEXT!

_(Some one throws rock onto stage)_

**Adolfo, Lizzy, and Katie:** ...

**---Five seconds later---**

**Adolfo:** why is this on stage?

**Random Guy: **It's the Mr. Evil Rocky!

**Katie: **_(Stares at rock) _What does he do?

**Random Guy:** Nothing. And by the way this is the part where you scream _(Katie and Lizzy jump up, run and scream like maniacs)_

**Kk: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Lizzy:** Eeeeep...!

_(Adolfo only stares at the two idiots. Katie suddenly stops)_

**Kk: **_(Looking at director)_ Yeah, this isn't working for me.

**Lizzy**:_ (Nods head) _Yes, I just don't feel the connection between sidekicks and villain.

**Adolfo:** Maybe it's because it's a rock.

**Kk:** Ok, next! _(Adolfo kicks Mr. Evil Rocky off stage)_

_(A normal fat black cat with a slight anger-management problem named Coco walking onto stage, glares and hisses at the three judges, and then flops down to her side; her extra body weight is too much)_

**Adolfo:** You're the Fat Black Cat's cousin I take it?

**Coco: **_(Lazy glare)_

**Kk: **Well, she's certainly got the evil look going well.

**Lizzy:** Yeah, but it's just not working for me...

**Adolfo:** Get of the stage, Fatty! _(Coco growls and runs off...as far as running goes) _Next up! Hurry!

_(All of the sudden a frizbee races through the air and hits Kk on the head, knocking her off her seat. Adolfo and Lizzy jump up and run)_

**Adolfo:** BLOODY MURDER!

**Lizzy:** KILLER FRIZBEE!

**Kk:** LLAMA!

**Everyone:** _(Looks at Kk on ground) _Eh?

**Kk:** _(Shrugs) _I don't know, I just felt like yelling too.

**Everyone:** _(Rolls eyes)_

_(Adolfo, Lizzy and Kk take their seats once more.)_

**Adolfo: **So, are there any more gay additioners? Please say no...

**Director: **Actually there's one more.

_(Two young—but quite famous—actors walk up: Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton. A.k.a. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter series/movies)_

**Daniel:** Yo.

**Tom: **Err.._.(Glances at Lizzy)_ Hi...

**Lizzy: **OH MY GOD TOM! _(Tackles)_ I love you so much!

**Tom:** We're in public...

**Lizzy:** But you're so hott!

**Tom:** And rich _(Smirks)_ Well, gotta get to work..._(Whispers to Lizzy)_ Put in a good word for me, will ya? _(Winks)_

**Adolfo:** Dude, don't worry 'bout it; you're hired. Just a guess but you guys are probably better then the other blokes.

**Daniel:** Sweet. So, when do we begin?

**Kk: **On the next Adventures With Adolfo, duh.

**Daniel:** Oh. _(Tom snickers at his enemie's stupid remark...while still trying yo shake of Elizabeth)_ Shut it, Tom, or I'll hex your brains out!

**Tom: **Magic isn't real, stupid.

**Daniel:** Want to bet? _(Pulls out wand)_ Adavra Kadrava _(Tom drops dead)_

**Lizzy:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well, at least I still get his money.

**Tom:**_(Sits up)_ Thanks...you do realize I was acting, right?

**Daniel: **You acting now? _(Kicks in head. Tom falls unconscience)_

**Kk: **Man...Daniel is so hott. _(Drools)_

**Adolfo:** _(Rolls eyes)_ Retards.

**Kk: **Oh shut your trap. You're just jealous because Hermione isn't here.

**Adolfo:** _(snort)_ Ok...And who is Hermione again?

_(Red headed girl comes into scene)_

**Sarah:** _(Pulls out giant picture book with 'Harry Potter' written on front and flips to random page)_ This is Hermione. _(Leaves)_

**Adolfo:** Ok then... Can we end this episode. Seriously, turn off the camera. Now. Do it. I'm not joking. _(Walks over and knocks camera guy over; everything goes black)_

**Adolfo's Voice:** That's better.

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am in love with Tom Felton. But...who isn't? He's so HAWT! -dies- ! Plus he's MY husband! So stay away, you IDIOTIC FANGIRLS!!! -takes out bloody knife and stands in front of Tom- Take one more step towards my man and say good-bye! 

This is dedicated to Adolfo (duh) and then there is Bekah, my lil sister who is turned the big ONE-THREE today! Go, Bekah! Love you, sis :) Happy b-day and can't wait till I see ya tomorrow! -stands in front of the totally awesome b-day cake to hide it- Haha, x.x;;


End file.
